Crimson Blood
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: You lived with an Happy, perfect family for only 4 years of your childhood life. But some things that you value in life, can't be with you forever. For most of your life, you've known a warm crimson liquid always surrounding the bodies of your loved ones. You get sent from foster home, to foster home. When will you ever find a home that'll love you for who you are? Crimson Blood.
1. You Got A Friend In Me

**Hello! WiseCandiceWise here! :) New Story. I do not own Yugioh or The song that is about to be shown. I only own the story. I'll be updating 'I Wish There Was an Happy Ending to All of This', and 'The Fallen Angel' soon. Review the story. I hope you'll like it. Like always, my first chapter's are always short. Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter one**_** 'You've Got A Friend In Me' **_

"You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me." A young man, maybe by the age of 24 sung and played on his grand piano to his baby boy who was 3.

"When the road looks rough ahead, And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said." The young boy sung along with his father.

"Boy you've got a friend in me, Yeah you've got a friend in me!" They both sung at the same time.

The keyboards on the piano was pressed swiftly as the man let the music part go on.

"You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. You got troubles and I got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together, we can see it through," The man sung.

"'Cause you've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me." The boy sung with a smile on his face.

"Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too. Maybe, but none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you boy." The little boy sung. He knew the whole song by heart for it was his father's favorite and they'd sing it together with the piano every week. It never got boring to them two. The song was becoming the boy's favorite too.

"And as the years go by, Our friendship will never die. You're gonna see it's our destiny! You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me!" The two sung it together. Tea walked by to see them two finishing their song. She shook her head and went into the kitchen, mumbling under her breath, "Put them two together and you have a concert."

When the song was over, the little boy smiled at his father. "Daddy, when will you teach me how to play piano?" The father ruffled his sons hair.

"I'll teach you anytime you want me to, Yugi." The boy named Yugi jumped off of his father's lap.

"I want to learn tomorrow, Daddy! When I get my training wheels off my bike!" The hyper boy bounced up and down.

Atem, the father, nodded, "You have wished it, shall it be done."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait!" The boy looked up at his father in a frog position. Atem chuckled and started to wipe off his keyboard. He shutted the case and walked to the kitchen where his wife, Tea, was. Yugi went upstairs somewhere.

Atem went behind Tea, she was cracking eggs for breakfast humming the song the father and son sung together. Atem rapped his arms around her which caused her to jump and turn to face him. She stopped humming and he started humming the same song. He started kissing her neck still humming the song.

"Atem." Tea whispered in his ear.

"Hm?" Atem stopped humming the song, but continued kissing her neck.

"I'm trying to make breakfast." She said sweetly.

Atem looked at her, "You never made me breakfast." He placed his hand on her stomach feeling soft kicks. He smiled. He bent down and pulled up her shirt, then kissed her belly.

"I love you two and Yugi." Atem looked up at her lovingly. Tea cupped Atem's face to make him look funny. She smiled and tried to hold her laughter in. "I LOVE you too, honey."

You can say most families start off good, but not all end off the same way.

* * *

**Review on what you think about it! Should I go on?! I don't own Yugioh or The song: You've got a friend in me. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :) Next chapter will be posted soon! Review! A review will make me update!**


	2. Helen Lolia Karin

**I do not own Yugioh… **

**Everybody get in position! We're about to start! **

**Yami: I got my Atem face on!**

**Yugi: Just because I'm short doesn't mean I have to be Yami's son! **

**Candice: Stop whining Yugi. I'm not paying you for your whining. That's why you're the son! Now, Action!**

**Yami: Enjoy! **

* * *

'May 2nd, 2001'

'2:33PM'

A crying infant was heard through the halls of Hatterdamm hospital. Inside the room was Tea, Atem, The doctor who's names was Doctor Olivia, and an infant.

"What shall you name her, Tea?" Atem asked.

Tea smiled tiredly as she stroked her new daughters hair. "I want to name her Helen. Her middle name will be Lolia. Helen Lolia Karin."

"What a beautiful name." Doctor Olivia commented.

"Thank you." Tea gave Helen to Atem. Doctor Olivia went out of the room to give the couple privacy.

"Right, you need your rest." Atem whispered to Tea. Her only response was a nod.

Atem Sat down in a chair next to Tea's bed. Her rocked Helen back and forth in his arms. He kissed her forehead. He bent over to Tea and kissed her on cheek. He got up and placed Helen in a crib next to Tea.

Atem walked out of the hospital. It was time for him to be picking up Yugi from daycare. Atem hopped in his Dodge Challenger and drove away to Hatterdamm's daycare center or you can call it the HDC.

When Aten arrived at HDC. Atem walked inside and signed out Yugi for the day. The woman who was at the front desk of the daycare smiled at him sweetly. Her name was Jennifer India She 'liked liked' Atem, but apparently Atem didn't like her the same way. So instead of being Atem's girlfriend she was like a second mother to Yugi. She was always protective and helpful over Yugi.

"Early dismissal for Yugi Karin." Jennifer said through a small microphone that was connected to the front desk. "How are you, Mr. Karin?" Jennifer asked while reading papers.

"I'm fine. My wife just had an child." Atem smiled at her.

"Awh! Congratulations! Girl or Boy?" Jennifer jumped up and down squealing in joy.

Atem chuckled, "Girl. Her name is Helen."

"Soo adorable! Will she ever come here? I would so love to see her!" Jennifer asked.

"I'll bring her here when Tea is at work and It'd be my day to get to pick up Yugi." Atem Sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

"I can't wait, Mr. Karin." Jennifer smiled.

Atem flashed her a smile back, "Daddy!" Atem turned his head to see a mini him running up to him with his arms wide open. Yugi jumped in Atem's lap hugging him.

"Awh." Jennifer mumbled at the scene. Atem hugged Yugi back.

"How was your day, Daddy?" Yugi asked his father who was still hugging him.

"My day was great, son. How was yours?" Atem looked Yugi in the eye as he listened to Yugi's story of how his day went.

"Son." Aten cut off Yugi.

"Huh? Daddy! It's rude to talk when I'm talking!" Yugi squirmed in Atem's arms.

"I know sport, but I want to show you a surprise." Atem explained.

"Surprise? Is it Grandma's house again?" Yugi sounded disappointed.

"Haha, no sport, it's a bigger and better surprise." Atem smiled at his son.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait!" Yugi jumped up and down on his father's lap.

Atem stood up and placed Yugi on the grown. They walked out the door, "Bye Miss. India!" Yugi yelled to Jennifer before the daycare's doors shut behind him. Jennifer waved bye to Little Yugi.

When Atem and Yugi arrived to Hatterdamm hospital, Yugi went into full panic mode.

"Daddy! Why are we at the hospital! I don't want a shot! Daddy please no!" Yugi squirmed in his car seat.

Atem opened the door for Yugi and started to unbuckle his seat belt. "Calm down. You're not getting a shot. We're going to see mommy." Atem picked Yugi up.

"Mommy got a shot?" Yugi asked innocently.

"No Yugi. Be patient now." Atem told him as they entered the hospital.

When they walked inside an nurse at an desk nodded for him to go see his wife. They went inside an hospital room. Tea was still sleeping on the hospital bed and Helen looked like she just awoken because she was rubbing her big green eyes. Yugi saw her and was amazed. He ran up to her crib and stared at her. Atem went to him and bent down to his level.

"See her? That's the surprise. Your new sister. Her name is Helen. Want to hold her?" Yugi gave his father a nod. Atem picked up Helen and she started to giggle.

"Be careful with her Yugi." Atem whispered. Yugi nodded. Atem gave Helen to Yugi and Yugi held Helen like a pro. Yugi placed a kiss on Helen's forehead and silently whispered in her ear, "My sister. Helen. I love you."

Yugi looked up at his father and smiled, "She's the greatest surprise I can ever wish for."

* * *

**Candice: Please remember to leave a review. I don't know if people like my story if they don't tell me! I can't read minds! **

**Yami: Just leave a review for her. She'll go crazy if you don't...**

**Yugi: She'll bring out the whip I hate seeing that sight... And feeling it! *shivers from the memories* **

**Candice: *gets the whip***

**Yugi:*runs behind Yami* **

**Yami: *strugs* Eh. I'm not in the mood to be frightened. I have a new daughter! I'm happy! **


End file.
